I am not a waiter
by TaeHan
Summary: Y, mientras la imagen de una Sakura frustrada sexualmente se hacía presente en su cabeza, también rememoró el momento en que Uchiha Sasuke le susurraba al oído, mientras se subía la bragueta del pantalón, que le llamase nuevamente para ajustar las cuentas de su amiga. [Kinktober #5]


_**#Kinktober**_ **2017.**

 _ **[Day V:**_ _Suit]_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. De ser así, yo habría hecho canon los tratamientos _anti-obsesión por Uchiha Sasuke…_

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Este fic está ambientado en un **Alternative Universe.** Contiene **Romance, Lime, drama.**

Se centrará en los personajes de **Uchiha Sasuke** y **Yamanaka Ino.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _**«Atrás».**_ Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Y, mientras la imagen de una Sakura frustrada sexualmente se hacía presente en su cabeza, también rememoró el momento en que Uchiha Sasuke le susurraba al oído, mientras se subía la bragueta del pantalón, que le llamase nuevamente para _ajustar_ las cuentas de su _amiga._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I´m not a waiter**

* * *

 **Y** amanaka Ino revolvió el contenido de su copa con aburrimiento, sin molestarse siquiera de disimular el hastío que le provocaba estar en ese lugar con aquel hombre que, _a tente bonete_ , le había pedido ir con ella al baile de graduación. Había sido la séptima vez en esa semana que él, _prácticamente_ , le había implorado que le acompañase, y ella había llegado a un punto en el que pensó: _«¿Qué podría perder?»_ —Además de valioso tiempo que ella podría haber invertido en alguna cosa _más_ importante, como retocarse el barniz de sus uñas, o hacerse un nuevo corte en el cabello.

Bueno, si debía ser _totalmente_ sincera, la de ojos celestes solamente había aceptado ir con él porque era lo _suficientemente_ guapo para entrar en sus estrictos estándares de belleza.

No obstante, estar con aquel chico que, a la vez, prometía ser un _muy_ buen partido, no fue lo que Ino esperaba encontrarse. Se sintió miserable cuando su mirada índigo se desviaba constantemente, tres mesas lejos de la suya; se sintió como una ingrata cuando vio a la frentona de su amiga, Haruno Sakura, aceptar con un tenue rubor en las mejillas, la mano que Uzumaki Naruto le estaba tendiendo para invitarla a levantarse de su asiento.

La Yamanaka tragó grueso ante la imagen. Se suponía que lo suyo con el hiperactivo rubio había terminado hacía más de dos meses, a causa de los sentimientos que éste guardaba por la joven de cabellos rosas. La ruptura le había dolido, evidentemente, se había terminado enamorando de ese _chico idiota_ ; pero, al final, había aceptado su derrota cuando las miradas entre el de mejillas marcadas y la de ojos esmeraldas habían sido _demasiado_ evidentes.

Y, sin embargo, pese a ser consciente de que Naruto era la felicidad que Sakura necesitaba, se sintió como la peor de las amigas cuando deseó _fervientemente_ que el blondo le pisara los pies a la Haruno.

Tomó de un solo trago lo poco que quedaba en el interior de su copa, haciendo una mueca de asco al sentir como el líquido le quemaba la garganta _horriblemente_ ; empero, la repentina sensibilidad que hizo mella en ella, de manera atronadora, fue suficiente para que las lágrimas saliesen a flote.

—Entonces yo le dije que… Ino-san, ¿te sucede algo?

 _Tengo muchísimas ganas de vomitar_ , quiso decir en cuanto escucho la estruendosa voz de Naruto reír junto a la de Sakura; mas, no dijo nada y se puso de pie de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que cogía su bolso de mano de la mesa.

—Estoy bien, solo iré al baño a retocarme.

—Ah, bueno, per-…

—Ahora vuelvo.

Sin esperar respuesta, Ino salió corriendo hacia la salida del amplio recinto donde se estaba llevando a cabo la celebración, mientras una mano se dirigía a su boca para callar el repentino sollozo que se había escapado desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Empujó sin querer a una chica que traía dos copas llenas de _quién sabe qué líquido_ en las manos, y se metió a los salones de descanso que habían colocado, de manera exclusiva, para las mujeres recién graduadas; se dejó caer en unos de los rincones más apartados de la estancia, y se tapó la cara mientras sentía como el agua salada que salía de sus cerúleos ojos, empezaba a empaparle las mejillas.

—Soy una ridícula.

Yamanaka se reprendió mentalmente, mientras seguía sollozando. Había dado un espectáculo deplorable allá atrás por la inesperada punzada de celos, furia y melancolía que atacó su corazón; ahora le debía una disculpa a su cita de esa noche, así como también a Sakura por no poder aguantar más el que ella _sí_ fuese feliz con Naruto.

Ah, y tampoco debía olvidar a la chica de las bebidas de dudosa procedencia.

— _Oye._

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué debería disculparse ella? Era normal, después de todo, añorar la relación que había mantenido con el Uzumaki durante más de un año. El blondo siempre se había preocupado por ella, era detallista aunque no tuviese mucho dinero, ¡y ni qué decir del sexo! Pese a los falsos rumores que su _ex-_ novio, Sai, había inventado en torno al tamaño que poseía el miembro viril del de ojos vivarachos, Ino podía dar fe de que aquello era _totalmente falso._

— _Hey._

Aunque, si se ponía a analizar las cosas desde otro punto de vista, la rubia empezó a sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba antes. Estaba siendo egoísta en cuanto a la felicidad de Naruto y Sakura; ellos se querían, y ella ya había aceptado que lo mejor era verlos contentos juntos, que fingiendo una sonrisa en su presencia. Era lo mejor, _¿verdad?_

—¡Oye!

Ino respingó asustada ante la imperativa voz que la había llamado de pronto, pegando un brinco en su lugar y golpeándose la cabeza en la pared que tenía detrás. Alzó la celeste mirada, y, olvidándose del dolor que sentía, notó con la boca entreabierta la figura de un hombre de cabellos oscuros, y mirada de igual tonalidad, observarla con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qu-qué?

—¿Conoces a una tal Haruno Sakura?

Ella, abrumada, se puso de pie lentamente—. ¿Qué?

Sin poder evitarlo, la de cabellos platinados observó con más detenimiento al que estaba frente a ella, notando de inmediato que utilizaba un traje _idéntico_ al de los meseros que había contratado la directora Senju Tsunade, para atender cada capricho de los recién egresados.

— _¡Buff!_ Vaya susto me has pegado —Aguantándose una tanda de sus mejores insultos, Ino sacudió su mano, restándole importancia—. Bueno, ya que estás aquí, tráeme una copa, ¿sí?

El hombre alzó una ceja.

—¿Disculpa?

—Aceptada, pero tráeme lo que te he pedido _ya_. —exclamó la rubia, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

El otro la imitó y frunció el entrecejo, _realmente_ cabreado—. Yo no soy un puto mesero.

Ino alzó una ceja, obviamente sin creerle _una_ palabra. Daba la casualidad de que el _traje_ que el azabache llevaba, _efectivamente_ , era _bastante_ parecido al de un camarero.

—No me digas.

No obstante, antes de emitir algo en contra de la ideología de la _rubia estúpida_ , el moreno escuchó como la puerta del lugar había sido abierta nuevamente, dejando ver a dos mujeres que parecían _realmente_ mareadas; seguramente el alcohol que ingirieron había sido demasiado para sus organismos. _Típico de personas que no estaban acostumbradas a beber_ , pensó mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Oye, tráeme mi bebida.

Regresando su atención a la de dorada cabellera, él recapacitó en que, _indudablemente_ , no le iba a creer lo contrario; empero, tampoco tenía la iniciativa ni intención para dar explicaciones a nadie. _Nunca_ lo había hecho, y no empezaría ahora.

Entonces, decidió mostrarle su situación con hechos.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?

Cogiéndola de la cintura, en lo que parecía ser un abrazo a la vista de los demás, el de ojos negros le habló a la otra en el oído, usando una voz _innecesariamente_ ronca—. Te voy a demostrar que _no_ soy un jodido mesero.

Y se llevó a la joven, al mismo tiempo que cubría su boca con una de sus manos, para evitar que sus impúdicos gritos armasen más escándalo, hacia el armario destinado a guardar los abrigos de los asistentes. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él, se juntó a ella, dejándola atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared.

—¡O-oye!

—Una mujer me contrató para que viniera, ¿vale?

Esta vez fue el turno de la Yamanaka de rodar la mirada.

—Ah, eso es obvio. Fue la directora Tsunade, ¿no?

Él negó, e Ino le vio sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón lo que parecía ser un papel con datos básicos escritos en él. Cogiéndola con cierta reticencia, sus ojos azules se fijaron en las letras que había ahí escritas, dándose cuenta que el nombre del muchacho parecía ser _Uchiha Sasuke,_ que era una especie de _acompañante,_ y que, el nombre de la _supuesta_ contratista era…

—No, se llama Haruno Sakura.

… su mejor amiga.

—Espera… ¡¿Sakura?! —Atónita, la rubia observó al azabache por largo rato, antes de leer el resto de la información trazada en la tarjeta, pero no decía nada más que la dirección del lugar en el que se encontraban—. ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!

—Entonces la conoces. —afirmó el otro, alzando una ceja

Ino volteó a verle de nuevo, con una rabia que no pudo controlar en cuanto emergió desde lo más profundo de ella—. ¡Claro que la conozco, es mi mejor amiga!

Uchiha no se esperaba aquello, a decir verdad. Las probabilidades de encontrarse a alguien que conociera a sus clientes eran _prácticamente_ escasas, puesto que el lugar que concretaban estaba ligeramente apartado del mundo al que pertenecía esa persona; había sido citado en innumerable cantidad de bares de mala muerte, hoteles baratos e, incluso, casas abandonadas en el campo, por lo que, pensó que aquella vez _no_ sería la excepción.

Después de despotricar en voz baja a la mujer de cabellos rosados, Yamanaka tragó grueso ante la repentina interrogante que apareció en su cabeza. Desvió la mirada hacia el piso de aquel cuarto, y cerró los puños con fuerza—. ¿Cu-cuáles son, _realmente_ , tus servicios?

El muchacho hizo una mueca antes de contestar.

—Es _obvio_ , ¿no?

Ante la revelación, y haber comprendido el _otro_ significado que estas guardaban, poco control fue lo que le quedó a la fémina antes de ponerse a vociferar un sinfín de maldiciones—. ¡No puedo creer que esa maldita frentona haya contratado a un prostituto!

—¿Prosti..? —El aludido frunció el ceño, ofendido—. ¿Algún problema con eso, rubia estúpida?

Ignorando el insulto, le contestó.

—¡Claro que hay problema! —Alzó las manos de manera dramática, moviéndolas con evidente nerviosismo causado por la cólera que sentía—. ¡Ella tiene novio!

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y dijo, sin ningún rastro de vergüenza—. La mayoría de mis clientes, incluso, están casadas.

—¡Pero esto es distinto! —gritó, ruborizada. No obstante, antes de poder seguir reclamándole, él se acercó más a ella y juntó su rostro al suyo, incrementando el color rojizo de sus mejillas—. ¡¿Qu-qué hac-…?!

—Cállate.

En ese momento, unas voces, que parecían ser de las mismas mujeres de antes, se dejaron escuchar detrás de la puerta del armario, mientras la manija de ésta se movía de arriba abajo, logrando que Ino se asustara y se pegara al cuerpo del pelinegro como acto reflejo.

—He cerrado, no pueden entrar.

Pero ella no le escuchó, puesto que se había quedado ensimismada mirando el perfil de éste. Debía admitir que la _frentona_ de Sakura tenía _muy_ buenos gustos; aunque siguiese enfadada con ella, eso no significaba que no se fijaría en el hecho de que aquel muchacho _sobrepasaba_ sus estándares de belleza.

Y pensar que había querido disculparse con la Haruno.

Sasuke sintió la mirada penetrante de la rubia, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto. Si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, la joven que tenía enfrente, se le hacía mucho más interesante que la chica de cabellos rosas que solicitó sus servicios. Sus antiguas _amantes_ siempre le preguntaron cuál era su ideal de mujer, pero, nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello. Le daba igual. Las mujeres no le eran interesantes en lo absoluto, a no ser que tuviesen una enorme billetera y no fuesen tan empalagosas.

Ahora, Sasuke diría sin dudar: « _Que tenga buen cuerpo, que sea rubia y de ojos azules»._

Después de haber visto la foto de Haruno Sakura, el pelinegro se había preguntado si había sido buena idea interrumpir los planes de tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones, luego de haber trabajado _sin parar_ , durante más de dos años. No negaba que era bonita, pese a tener el cabello de un irritante color rosa; empero, no poseía las curvas a las que él estaba acostumbrado.

Sin embargo, la enfermedad de su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi, se había agravado de un día para otro; no podía darse el lujo de descansar y/o renegar alguna petición, sabiendo que las cosas se podían complicar _todavía más_.

Aunque, aquella solicitud solo le había complicado _más_ la vida. Uchiha no soportaba verse envuelto con nadie más que no fuese el cliente que le requería, pues, tal y como se lo esperó, el problema le había dado un molesto dolor de cabeza. Le daba igual si la tal Sakura tenía novio o no, si estaba casada o era viuda; negocios eran negocios, y su historial con personas comprometidas _no_ era nada pequeño.

Estaba acostumbrado.

Cuando percibió que las mujeres detrás de la puerta habían cedido a sus intentos por entrar, no se apartó del cuerpo de la rubia; al contrario, cogió su mentón con la mano derecha, mientras la izquierda se apoyaba en la puerta bloqueada. La sintió estremecerse, mas, tampoco vio iniciativa de su parte por alejarse de su tacto.

Y eso le agradó, de alguna manera.

—Entonces, rubia… —Sasuke dijo, acercando su rostro al oído de la susodicha, mientras el olor de cítricos, proveniente de su largo y lacio cabello, inundaba sus fosas nasales. Realmente no quería exteriorizar sus pensamientos, pero sabía que no tenía opción: _Negocios eran negocios_ —. ¿Dónde está tu amiga?

Al haber mencionado nuevamente a la Haruno, Ino reaccionó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Olvídala. No trates con ella, no te conviene.

 _«No dejaré que Sakura lastime a Naruto»._

—Me conviene su dinero. —enunció Sasuke, llevando la mano que tenía en su barbilla, hacia el largo mechón de pelo que tapaba uno de los ojos azulinos de la joven.

Yamanaka apretó los puños nuevamente, tragando grueso ante la idea que pasó por su mente. Debía estar en verdad muy loca como para considerarla; pero, pensó, era lo mejor si quería que su _ex_ -novio y amado no sufriera.

—Yo te pagaré en su lugar.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Bien —exclamó, mirándola fijamente—. ¿Y cómo me pagarás: efectivo o tarjeta?

Ella correspondió su sonrisa, mientras alzaba sus manos y, al igual que hizo antes con su rostro, le cogió de las mejillas—. _Así._ —mencionó, antes de unir sus labios a los de él en un beso demasiado rudo, y que Sasuke no tardó en corresponder.

Ino sintió cómo las manos del Uchiha se paseaban a lo largo de su esbelta cintura, para luego dirigirse a su retaguardia. Si había _algo_ en lo que Sakura podía ganarle, además del corazón de Naruto, era en el trasero; lo describiría como firme y _apretuj-…_ bueno, eso lo pensaría alguien más. No obstante, el hombre que la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana, estaba apretándole los glúteos con ganas, mientras se juntaba a su cuerpo hasta que sus pechos quedasen apretados contra su torso; gimió ante la sensación, podía sentir cómo ambos corazones latían de manera desbocada, cómo las respiraciones se volvían cada vez más agitadas.

Pero, no le importó perder el aliento por unos segundos, no mientras siguiera teniendo los belfos de aquel sujeto buscándola, cada vez que se separaba por unos milímetros.

Jadeó sorprendida cuando él la alzó entre sus brazos, apoyándola en la puerta para empezar a rozar sus caderas con las suyas; pese a tener presente la idea de estar haciendo aquello por el bienestar de su _ex_ , Yamanaka no pudo evitar pegar un grito de placer cuando su intimidad palpitó por la dureza de aquél chocando contra ella.

Sintió cómo los labios se pasearon a lo largo de su cuello, a la vez que los tirantes de su vestido caían de su lugar; sus pechos no tardaron nada en exponerse ante la vista del azabache, el éxtasis provocó que su mente se nublara y terminara arqueando la espalda, para ofrecer sus montes sin pensar en nada más.

Sasuke, ni lento ni perezoso, bajó el rostro hasta que atrapó el rosado y erecto pezón entre sus labios, recibiendo con deleite un desvergonzado gemido que, _posiblemente_ , se habría escuchado hasta afuera; empero, no le importó si eran descubiertos o no, por lo que continuó en su faena de seguir mamando del seno, a la vez que terminaba de despojar las ropas del voluptuoso cuerpo de la excitada chica. Él tampoco tardó en hacer maniobras para abrirse la bragueta del pantalón, y sacarse el erguido miembro que ya buscaba hundirse en ella.

Ino no temió por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, había perdido la virginidad hacía tiempo, y también se había liado con uno que otro chico para pasar el rato; ahora mismo, ella _ansiaba_ llegar al próximo paso cuanto antes. Y, al parecer, sus facciones fueron suficiente señal para que el Uchiha dejara de juguetear con su pecho, y su pene empezara a rozarse de arriba abajo en su intimidad; ella se aferró a él, olvidando la vergüenza de parecer desesperada por ser penetrada por un completo extraño.

Cuando se recordó que aquello lo estaba haciendo por Naruto, su cerebro dejó de pensar en el momento que el _traje de «camarero»_ salió volando, y su vagina recibió la dura longitud del azabache.

* * *

—¡Ino-san!

La rubia miró con el entrecejo arrugado al chico que la había invitado esa noche, sintiendo una ligera punzada de culpabilidad al recapacitar en que, seguramente, había tardado _bastante_ tiempo fuera, _retocándose_ en el baño. Relajó el ceño ante ello.

—Oh, hola, yo…

—¿Te sientes bien? Tardaste demasiado.

Ella asintió sonriéndole ligeramente. Quiso darle una excusa para explicar el porqué de su demora, pero, en cuanto recordó el bestial orgasmo que aquel hombre le había causado hacía unos instantes, decidió no decir nada más.

—Sí, por cierto… —exclamó, llamando la atención de su acompañante—. ¿Dónde está Sakura?

El chico alzó una ceja, confundido, pero contestó de todos modos—. La vi pelear con Naruto hace unos momentos —Se llevó una mano al mentón, y se quedó pensativo por unos segundos antes de agregar—: Al parecer, estaba molesta por algo que él hizo.

 _«Lógico, como no pudo reunirse con su amante»_ , pensó Yamanaka muy molesta. No obstante, sonrió casi de inmediato cuando recordó que ella se había encargado de _ese_ asunto. _«¡Toma eso, maldita frentona!»_

—No te preocupes, _Kenji-kun_ , yo hablaré con ella.

Y, mientras la imagen de una Sakura frustrada sexualmente se hacía presente en su cabeza, también rememoró el momento en que Uchiha Sasuke le susurraba al oído, mientras se subía la bragueta del pantalón, que le llamase nuevamente para _ajustar_ las cuentas de su _amiga._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Fin!**

 **He aquí mi siguiente contribución para el** _ **Kinktober**_ **, un poco tardía, lo sé; pero, esta vez con un SasuIno que, si soy completamente sincera, le estoy empezando a tomar mucho más cariño. Es decir, luego del evento éste, me voy a poner a escribir más de estos dos sí o sí :D**

 **Como ven, el reto es un simple** _ **Oneshot**_ **en el que no voy a ahondar mucho, ni tampoco continuar —a menos que me lo pidan con insistencia XD Mi intención no era meter un NaruIno implícito, pero no me pude resistir; a estos dos también les tengo maña XD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, quisiera saber sus opiniones por medio de un** _ **review**_ **n_n**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
